


Baby Don’t cut

by CajunMacaroni



Category: Pokemon - Fandom
Genre: Depression, F/M, POV Kibana | Raihan, Pokemon, Pokemon Shield Version, Pokémon sword, Songfic, Suicide, raihan - Freeform, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:40:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26329528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CajunMacaroni/pseuds/CajunMacaroni
Summary: Okay so I own nothing in this story. I just love Pokémon so much I decided to write something. Well this is just a simple xreader with Raihan in it. I got inspiration from the song Baby Don’t Cut by Bmike.
Relationships: Raihan xreader, Raihan/Reader
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

Nobody seems to get you, you feel you're on your own  
But listen pretty lady you don't have to be alone  
So baby don't cut, baby don't cut  
You can do anything, just promise baby you won't cut  
I know your heart is hurting, you think the road has end  
You may just feel that blade you're holding is your only friend  
But baby don't cut, baby don't cut  
You can do anything, just promise baby you won't cut.  
-Bmike 

I remember the day everything changed for me. The day the dark thoughts actually left me alone for a night. The day I met the love of my life.

~Flashback~

It was a bad night for me. Thoughts plagued my every wake and suffocated me under their hold. My body was fatigued due to the stress of everyday life and I desperately wanted sleep. I wanted peace from this life but I had one thing keeping me here. My friend and partner drakloak. The dragon Pokémon that has been with me since a dreepy. 

She silently floated next to me looking around as we walked the streets of Hammerlock. I smiled over at her from the corner of my eye and was about to suggest going back home when a load boom was heard coming from the stadium. Drakloak quickly stood at attention and dashed toward the stadium with a intent to stop whatever was going on. 

I quickly follow inside when I saw what was going on. Raihan, the eighth and strongest gym leader was practicing in the middle of the stadium. Drakloak sat there watching as his flygon and duralodon attacked each other. I watched in aw at the pure power behind every attack.  
I walked down an aisle and sat down in one of the uncomfortable seats. I just wanted to watch for a few moments. I sat there for what must’ve been hours before my eyes closed slowly. I welcomed sleep with open arms.

—-

A gentle prodding woke me out of my sleep. “Five more minutes.” I mumble under my breath. A deep chuckle reverberated behind me and I opened my eyes slowly. Looking around dazed I remember what happened and where I was. I blushed deeply as I slowly turn my head to look at who’s behind me. The dark skinned gym leader towered over me as he looked down at my dreary form. “So princess, what’s a girl like you doing in a place like this at this time of night?”

~flashback over~

Ever since that day, Raihan would allow me to come watch him as he practiced. Of course I had to swear to secrecy. Don’t reveal his practices to anyone outside of the gym, but that was fine by me. Over time we ended up getting closer until the point we got to be girlfriend and boyfriend. He was the light of my life. I had a reason to live besides Drakloak. 

He would take me out to eat, take me walking around the wild area, and don’t even get me started on the selfies. But the selfies eventually became a problem. Since I didn’t have a profile on rookitweet app, Raihan begged me for months to get one so we could be like one of those couples that follow each other. I relented, the big baby pulled out his ultimate puppy eyes and I was a goner. If only he knew what problems it created for me.

Every day there was a set of photos that was posted of me and him. Everyone would love the photos and post positive comments saying how ‘omg you two look adorable together’ or some stuff like that. People on my profile however posted the opposite. Calling me a fat pig that took advantage of him for his money and fame or how I should just leave since I’m just something to get his dick wet. I just don’t understand what I did to piss off so many people.  
Things got so bad that I would get panic attacks almost every night. 

Now my coping mechanism isn’t the best and I’ve been getting better but some nights I just can’t help it. It’s like a distraction from the racing thoughts that swirl in my head like a hurricane. Raihan doesn’t approve and it’s like he knows when it happens. He would come up to me and take one look before kissing my wrists and wrapping me in a hug. Whispering sweet things into my ear about how brave I am and how I’m the only one for him. Bullshit. I’m just a distraction right? Something to keep him entertained. Right?

Well tonight was one of those nights. I had just finished eating supper when I got a notification from the app and it was another message from a anonymous user. “You should just go doe in a hole. Nobody would miss you. Certainly not Raihan you pig.” I shake as I think about what they wrote. Drakloak came and floated over to me and nuzzled my head as she tried her best to comfort me. It was a lost cause. Too wrapped up in my thoughts I don’t even notice that fears are streaming down my face.

Useless

Ugly

Fat

Waste of space

Disgusting 

I shake my head as the thoughts just faster. I need help. A hug, anything besides that. Before I know it I am rushing towards the bathroom opening the door and slamming with all my might. I could faintly hear the distress call of Drakloak from behind the door but it doesn’t faze me as I open the cabinets looking for my relief. I made a promise I tell myself. I can’t do this. But I want it. And that thought scared me.

Finally finding the box, I open it and scatter the contents onto the floor. There gleaming on the bathroom floor was the razor blade. Wasting no time, I hike up my shots and jacket sleeves and start drawing the blades on any showing skin. I was so caught up in what I was doing that I don’t register how my phone is ringing or that the house has gone silent. All that mattered was the pain I was putting myself through.

I never realized how much blood had been spilt until I saw black dots in the corner of my eyes. Stopping for a moment, I look at all the carvings in my skin. Litttered from head to toe in nothing but thick and thin lines with blood pouring out. I smiled faintly. If this was how I go out, I’ll be happy. I close my eyes and let myself lean back against the tub and just relax. I should’ve texted Raihan something but he’ll be fine right? He’ll easily get over me. I’m sure of it. Sighing, I think to myself. It’s too late now, or that’s what I thought.

A loud bang echoed throughout the house with a calling of my name. I say nothing as I hear Drakloak call from the other side of the door. “Is she in here?!” I recognize that voice but I’m too out of it to say anything. Everything was too hazy. I was floating on a cloud. The black dots started appearing more and more until finally the last thing I see was the door busted down and Raihan screaming my name.

-Raihans POV-

Tonight was calm. Or it was until a screaming Drakloak tore down my door and dragged me by my hoodie to (y/n)s place. At first I didn’t even know what was going on until I realized something must have been wrong. I pull out my rotom phone and speed dialed her phone number. It was labeled princess. I smiled and waited but it went straight to voicemail. Now I knew something was wrong. Instead of Drakloak pulling me it me pulling Drakloak. I yell out your name and run as fast as possible because that feeling in my chest was telling me something. And that feeling scared me. 

I continue to run as fast as possible until I reach your door where I pull out my key. I unlock it as quick as possible and open it only to find your house seemingly empty except for the leftover plates from I assume dinner on the table.

“(Y/N)!” I scream your name as I run into every room. I look around every nook and cranny until Drakloak floats into your room and pounds onto your bathroom door. I slightly shove Drakloak aside and ram my shoulder into the door. It felt like eternity but I eventually get there where I see a sight I don’t want to see. My princess with a peaceful look upon your face. Blood everywhere and more spilling from your own cuts. A tear goes down my face as I rush to catch you as you start to close your eyes and fall to the side.

“(Y/n)! Come on princess. Open those sweet eyes for me. Come on baby!” Looking around I find some towels and start to wrap your arms and legs as best as possible. Crying and shaking I gently lift you into my arms and try to ignore how your blood had soaked through the towels and started to stain my jacket. I rush through the house and take out flygons pokeball throwing it into the air causing a bright white light to come out showing flygon. She coos as she sees me and rushes to hug me until she sees (y/n) in my arms. 

She cried as she lowered herself onto the ground so I could climb on. “Drakloak you follow behind us. Meet us at the hospital as quick as you can. Flygon take us fats but steady!” Drakloak cried as she steered towards the hospital as fast as she can with flygon on her tail. I keep you against me to protect you from the wind as best as I could. My only hope right now is that you make it out of this alright. 

I look down at you and my fear suffocates me. You were pale and your breathing was shallow. “Flygon hurry! She’s going down fast!” Flygon cried out and spread down the cobblestone streets even faster. It seemed like forever before she gently lowered onto the ground outside a pokecenter with Drakloak not far behind.

I clambered off flygons back as quickly as possible trying not to jar you too much. You looked so peaceful, except for the fact that you were quite literally on your deathbed at the moment. 

I rush inside hoping someone was inside at this time of night. A nurse Joy was putting things up for the night and she quickly looked up at the commotion at the front door. She gasped as she saw you in my arms. She quickly ran from behind the counter to the back and came back with rapid speed with a gurney in hand. Her Pokémon chansey came out from the back room to see if it could help.

“Okay you can set her down now.” I looked at nurse joy with eyes of uncertainty. I didn’t want to let her go but I know you need help bad. Conflicted with my thoughts I looked down at you. Your skin was a sickly pale and your breathing was labored. Sighing I lowered you onto the gurney and watched as you were rolled away. I just watched with hope. Hope that you would make it out of this mess alive.

Rubbing a hand through my hair I stalked over to the corner where a few table and chairs sat and waited. Waiting for any news when it does come whether it be good or bad I would be prepared. Leaning back he thought of the good and the bad times you two have had together. From the smallest fights to the biggest cuddle sessions.  
I chuckled, teared up, and smiled as I remembered the tiny moments that made me love you. 

——

I sat there for hours with Drakloak and flygon by my side. Both Pokémon asleep and cuddled up to me. He smiled at the dragon Pokémon. I had managed to sleep for a few hours but nightmares plagued my dreams. Each time I slept, dreams of you dieing here made me wake. I rubbed my hand down my face and sighed loudly, there’s no way I could sleep again. So I got up and walked around the center. I looked out the door and saw that the sun was just starting to peak above the horizon. Hopefully it brings day worth remembering. A day that brings only good things. But a feeling in my gut stopped him from believing in such a thing.

Suddenly the back door creaked open slowly and nurse joy stepped out in a bloody uniform. My heart dropped. That face she had was the bringer of not good news. She smiled at me lightly and patted a chair. “I’m sorry to say this but I have news regarding the woman you brought in.” I stepped over to the chair quickly and sat down starting at her awaiting the news. “I’m so sorry for your loss. I did everything I could but she just lost too much blood.” Drakloak loomed over my shoulder as tears ran down her face. Flygon sensing everyone’s sadness came and sat her head on her my lap in hopes of comforting me.

I stilled, paralyzed by the news. Tears streamed down my face and I hugged flygons face close to me. I screamed and cried. You were gone. My princess was gone. Nurse joy just looked at me with pitty and sadness and left me alone. I must’ve sat there for hours when my phone pinged with missed messages. I quickly take it out and see many people have commented on my last selfie. It was during a date and we were out eating ice cream. Some of it had gotten on your nose and I wanted a selfie. Show people how cute you were in that moment. Now it was just a reminder of the moments we had together before you were whisked away by your thoughts. 

I scrolled through some of the comments and low and behold, my eyes caught something. A comment by an unknown username left a comment ‘hey so you might want to check out your girlfriends profile. People are leaving some hateful shit on there.’

Curious I clicked onto your profile and I was shocked. Hate comments left and right about your looks, your life choices , anything people could get their hands on. I covered my mouth and sobbed. I was a horrible boyfriend and (y/n) didn’t deserve this. I’d do anything to bring you back. Please come back princess.


	2. Question?

So I was thinking about doing a alternate ending for this one shot since I don’t know I feel kinda guilty I guess just leaving that ending? Anyways tell me what y’all want. Leave it alone or write an alternate ending. If y’all decide on a ending I’ll post it as another chapter. Just post your answer in the comments below and if y’all want to request something for Raihan I’ll write it for you. Thank again and have a good night!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys so hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a comment if you want me to write anything. I already have a plan to do a Leon x reader coming soon. So be prepared for that


End file.
